The Biostatistics and Genetics Core (BGC) Component 2 will provide data processing, database coordination and maintenance, data analysis and statistical support for each of the other cores and projects within the Methamphetamine Abuse Research Center (MARC). Quantitative genetic analysis support will also be given to those Cores using mouse genetic models. This single unit serves as an important interface for the transmission of diverse types of data and processed information among core and project investigators. It assures that data and information from different cores and projects will be processed uniformly and in such a way as to allow for their smooth interface where appropriate. The environment provided by a single data management and biostatistics unit also facilitates the effective and timely return of processed data and information to the core and project investigators in support of their objectives. In addition, this Core will facilitate data sharing for investigators within and outside the center. This Core will continue to assist in the use of public databases and computer software, and provide the computer infrastructure for the microarray and QTL studies. Training in statistical and genetic methods and experimental design will also be provided on a one-on-one and as-needed basis. This Core will also develop new analytical programs tailored to the needs of MARC investigators, particularly newer clustering algorithms. As the Center continues to evolve, we will continue development of a central data warehouse for the MARC on our secure server.